generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Circe
'''Circe '''is a member of The Pack who has the power and ability to project unusually strong and powerful sonic waves from her mouth. Although she admits that Van Kleiss' methods are aggressive, she rigidly believes that Van Kleiss is the only hope E.V.O.-kind has left. Thus far, she has refused to join Providence so far, despite her feelings for Rex. History Beyond the Sea Circe first appeared at the beach resort Cabo Luna, where she met Rex during a volleyball game (in order to save the ball, Rex accidentally crashed into her, knocking both of them down). She was initially annoyed by the encounter; however, Rex later convinced her to hang out with him, and she eventually became more acquainted on a friend-to-friend level. Later, Circe had to defeat a Sea Monster E.V.O. as part of an initiation test to join The Pack. Although she needed Rex's help to defeat the creature, Van Kleiss still allowed her to join both because her powers allow for greater control over his many E.V.O. foot soldiers and intending to take advantage her blossoming relationship with Rex to try and lure him over to his side. Leader of the Pack Circe later joined Van Kleiss on his "Diplomatic" trip to New York as part of his plot for world domination. Rex tried to talk to her but instead of a talk he received a blow to the back of his head by Circe and woke up inside a prison cell specially made for him with Bobo. Later Rex found her underground the UN building using Breach and E,V,O, worms to transport Nanite enriched soil from Abysus into the underground tunnels, when Rex confronted the four E.V.O.s Circe tried to convince Rex to join Van Kleiss's side but to no avail thus forcing Breach the worms and Circe to go back to Abysus through one of Breachs portals. Circe was last scene in the final moments of the episode escaping with Van Kleiss through his Whale Blimp. What Lies Beneath Later After Van Kleiss's death at the hands of Gabriel Rylander Circe calls Rex to Abysus to help deal with it's new found instability. At first Rex believes it to be a trap but he goes anyway bringing along Agent Six and Dr. Holiday upon arriving it seemed that Rex's suspitions were true when the Pack showed up however they defeat a E.V.O. created from the unstable Abysus. The Pack later takes Rex to a machine with a set of instructions for the Pack left by Van Kleiss and only to be used in the event of Van Kleiss's death, the instructions stating that the only way to operate the machine that would repair Abysus would be for Rex to use his powers to take control of it. After Rex discovers that the machine is meant to ressurect Van Kleiss he stops the process, instead he tries to reverse the damage to Abysus himself in the process Providence and Pack Members, including Circe, alike are engulfed in a unstable nanite concoction. With no other Option Rex ressurects Van Kleiss who only rescues Circe from the nanites after Rex promises to join his side. After Van Kleiss is cured by Rex Circe and Breach rescues the now powerless Van Kleiss, after the skirmish Rex again Tries to get Circe to join Providence and she again refuses. Rex ends the episode stating that he will never understand girls something both he and Agent Six has in common. Appearance Circe has pale skin, brown eyes, and black hair that has been dyed red halfway down. She wears a red dress over a gray shirt and gray pants, with black knee-high boots. She also has brown bandages wrapped around her forearms. When Circe uses her sonic scream, a second tubular, fanged mouth moves through her first one and temporarily rips open the flesh surrounding her mouth. Personality Although little has been shown of Circe's personality, she appears to be mostly serious, with an occasionally dry wit. Circe believes that it is ultimately impossible for E.V.O.s and humans to get along in the world. Thus, she joined The Pack, thinking that being with other E.V.O.s like herself would allow her to find a place to belong. She will do whatever it takes to help E.V.O-kind. Relationships Rex Circe first met Rex when he crashed into her on the beach. Although she resented him at first, Rex eventually convinced her to hang out with him. Later, they had fun racing together on four-wheelers. Unfortunately, after receiving a phone call from The Pack, she ran off on Rex right as he was boasting to the loser about their victory. Later, Rex helped Circe defeat a sea monster that she had summoned using her sonic cry. As part of an initiation test to join The Pack, she was supposed to kill the monster alone. Unfortunately, the situation quickly spiraled out of control, and she soon realized she needed Rex's help. Much to his surprise, Rex discovered that Circe was an E.V.O. just like him. After killing the monster as a team, they attempted a kiss, but were interrupted by The Pack. After learning that Circe worked for The Pack, Rex was both disappointed and distrustful of Circe. In the episode "Leader of the Pack," Circe knocked Rex out while he was trying to uncover Van Kleiss's plans. She later explained that this was "only to distract him until all of it was over." She has been shown to be more merciful towards him than the other Pack members, as she once commanded Breach not to attack Rex. She also appeared to have multiple guilty expressions during the episode. At the end of "Beyond the Sea" she looked a little shocked when Van Kleiss had told her that Rex was very important to him which could imply that she still has feelings for him. It is possible that their relationship will develop more in the second season. Biowulf Circe does not seem to like Biowulf, since he sees her as nothing more than a disposable underling. Van Kleiss Circe thinks that Van Kleiss is the best hope for E.V.O kind. Despite her loyalty to Van Kleiss, in the episode "What Lies Beneath" it is shown that Van Kleiss cares very little for Circe, as he was willing to let her drown in the corrupted nanites (Circe was unconscious at the time, so she was unaware of this). Apparently, Circe has no problem with Van Kleiss periodically feeding off of other E.V.O's to survive. However, she has been shown to feel guilty sometimes about Van Kleiss using her as his secret weapon against Rex. It is unknown what her reaction will be when she learns that Van Kleiss had stolen Rex's nanites, thus gaining the capability to create Evo's as opposed to curing them. Breach Not much is known about her relationship with the other Pack members, but she does seem to get along with Breach, or at least enough to get a job done. In the episode "Leader of the Pack," when Circe tells Breach not to attack Rex, Breach stops immediately. Breach waits quietly, but with a slightly annoyed expression, as she gives Circe and Rex a chance to talk to each other. This shows that she might have some level of respect toward Circe; she could also just be following Van Kleiss's order and giving Circe a chance to persuade Rex to join the Pack. Powers and Abilities She is capable of transforming her mouth into an insectoid type mouth and distributing ultrasonic waves much like a bullhorn. She can also attract other E.V.O.s using her call, hence her name. Gallery File:Circe2.jpg|Circe uses her sonic abilities. Trivia * The name "Circe" is also the name of a goddess from "The Odyssey", who had the power to seduce men into drinking a potion which turned them into animals. * Her name could also be based on DC Comics' villain Circe, since they both have voice abilities. * According to Rex, Circe is just as rare as him since he has hardly met any humanoid E.V.O.'s that are still sane and in full control of their powers. * She and Breach are the only two Pack members left after Biowulf and Skalamander are arrested by Providence. * Most of the time the Pack is shown, Circe is not around. * Circe might be a high ranking Pack member. As seen in "What Lies Beneath," she commanded several Pack members and made decisions that only a person in a leadership position would make. * So far, she is the only Pack member seen using a cell phone. * Circe wears the same kind of knee-high boots as Dr. Holiday. * Circe has a similar face as Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender. * In "What Lies Beneath," Dr. Holiday says to Rex "Circe is very pretty." This means she approves of Rex and Circe dating, or she was trying to tease Rex (most likely the later). * In "What Lies Beneath," when Van Kleiss absorbs all the unstable nanites, Circe was the one Rex ran to help out. Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Villains Category:The Pack Category:Human E.V.O.s